Foreign Aid
by ZachFlame
Summary: A mysterious American warns Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny, of peril yet to come. Can they stop it before the Weasley Clan loses more members?


The New Auror

Location: Godric Hallow

Date: October 31st, 2002

Time: 21:23

POV: N/A

A loud crack resounded throughout the mostly deserted graveyard. A lone couple, formerly the only ones there, whipped around and pointed glowing sticks at the newly present figure. The stranger raised its hands and said in a bass voice "Are you Harry and Ginevra Potter?" "Who are you?" the tallest of the couple asked. The man chuckled and answered "I suppose that's fair. I am Staff Sergeant Zach Bell of the Cabinet of War, from the United States of America. By the looks of the red hair I would guess you are a Weasley, Ginevra Weasley to be exact. And since you are standing in front of the graves of Lily and James Potter, you are Harry." Harry Potter slowly lowered his wand and motioned for Ginny Potter nee Weasley to do so as well. "What's an American doing in England?" the redhead asked. "It's a long story and I would prefer to tell it inside a warm home. If you wish to stay longer, I will wait." Harry nodded and fell to his knees on Lily Potter's grave. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. Seeing that this was private, Zach stepped back and cast a spell onto the ground around the mourning couple. He then cast the same spell on himself and leaned against the only tree.

POV: Ginny's

"Harry, did you feel that?" I said as a wave of warmth passed over me and stayed. Even though he was kneeling away from me I could tell that he was glad for the American's spell. "Yeah, I did but I didn't hear the incantation. He's brave to come up to us, here, today. I don't trust him though." My husband whispered as tears fell freely onto the snow. I sighed and sat beside him. Even though it was four years after Riddle died Harry hasn't been able to relax. I hope the stranger can help him.

POV: N/A

After half an hour Harry rose and spoke to the American. "Give me your wand, and we can go inside. I don't trust you enough to be armed in my flat." Zach raised an eyebrow and drew a large gun from somewhere in his cloak. He holstered his wand and drew a combat knife from his boot. He chuckled and replied "And I don't trust you enough not to be armed inside your house. I will always be armed, muggle gun or wizard wand, I always have something. Now, let's go inside, _heta_ won't work much longer." He sheathed his weapons and strode out of the graveyard, pausing momentarily on a grave marker. "So he was killed, too bad, he owed me a Harley-Davidson. The strong die young, young pup," he said. Harry ran up to him and asked how he knew Sirius Black. "Knew him? He gave me hell during Basic Training at Nellis. Stole my bike about twenty years ago. Never trust a Brit who loves American bikes and is in boot camp for something called the Order of the Phoenix." "The bike is yours? It's in my, err. What you Yanks call a garage." "Gabbage? You mean garage, influence the ar and ah sounds, mate." " Why do you say 'mate' like that? I'm not bloody Aussie." "What's the difference? You say gabbage, I say garage, you say flat I say house, we both say mate but I say it with a southwestern accent. Mate." Before Harry could retaliate Ginny said in a soft, threatening tone "Boys, go inside before I hex you both in to Austria." Harry clamped his jaw and started trudging towards the house. Zach just stood there wide-eyed, jaw open. He then tipped his hat towards Ginny and jogged up to Harry. "Feisty, ain't she? Can't say shit though, mah wife's the same back home." The men grinned as Ginny opened the door and had Zach hold it while they walked in. Shaking snow of his boots, Zach complimented the place. "Mighty fine home you got 'ere. Sends a chill down the spine though. Call me nuts and throw me into Arkham, but I can sense spirits and ghosts, good and evil paranormal." He strode to the bottom of the stairway and visibly shuddered, marking the cross on his head and chest while he knelt down to where James Potter died. Harry tensed as he heard this. " Do you know about the resurrection stone?" he asked. "Yeah but it's not like that. On the day and place a person died, their spirit leaves a mark, depending on how big it is, I can feel them. Call it a curse or a gift, it sucks when I visit battlefields or even fly past them. It's also why I am a Staff Sergeant at 25 years of age." " We have something similar, because of our abilities, we are expected to be great, always steady. However, that is rarely true. Now what in Merlin's name are you here? And why were you in boot camp at age 5?"


End file.
